Homonculus
by Devil's nest
Summary: Ils sont morts et ils reviennent remplacer les autres... Mais il y en a certains qu'on aurait pas voulu revoir...
1. Greed et Maes

**Titre** : _Homonculus  
_**Auteur** : _Devil's Nest (eh oui, c'est encore moi hahaha !)  
_**Personnages** : _Des persos morts qui reviennent... devinez héhé :)_  
**Rating** : _K+_  
**Paring** : _Pas de yaoi, ça je peux vous l'assurer ! xD_  
**Disclaimer** : _Les sept péchés capitaux et les morts de fma ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, même si d'autres avaient eu l'idée pour des fanarts, les morts devenus homonculus sont à moi ! x3_  
**Résumé** : Ils sont morts et ils reviennent remplacer les autres... Mais il y en a certains qu'on aurait pas voulu revoir...

* * *

**.o0 Chapitre 1 : Maes et Greed 0o.  
.0o..o0.**

Noir.

Tout n'était que noir depuis cette satanée nuit.

Du noir et des yeux. Des petits êtres.

La mort n'est pas joyeuse.

Il repense à sa famille, avec une petite douleur au niveau du cœur.

Cœur qui ne battait plus depuis cette satanée nuit…

Et puis, soudain, il se sent tiré vers un autre endroit. Il se laisse faire. De toute façon, il est déjà mort.

Et il vit ce qu'il ne s'attendait plus jamais à voir.

La lumière.

Et il tomba à genoux, terrassé par la douleur.

La douleur parcourut tout son corps et sembla se déplacer vers un point précis.

Sa main gauche. Et sur cette main gauche, il y avait un symbole.

L'ouroboros.

L'homme se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une grande rue. Il faisait nuit noire. Seuls les lampadaires apportaient un peu de lumière.

Son regard s'attarda sur la vitrine d'un magasin. Il se regarda.

Il était vêtu de vêtements de cuir, des bottes à la veste. La veste était sans manche et sans col. Il portait des sortes de bracelets de cuir aux poignets.

Il avait le visage d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière mais une mèche rebelle lui tombait sur le front. Ses yeux étaient violets et il portait de petites lunettes carrées.

Et son torse était dur comme le diamant.

Il sourit à son reflet, offrant la vue d'une rangée de dents pointues.

Le soleil commençait à se lever…

---

Le jeune colonel soupira.

- Signer des papiers toute la journée, c'est pas une vie.

- Colonel, le réprimanda son lieutenant.

- Ouais, j'vais le faire…

- Vous avez intérêt.

Bizarrement, il s'activa plus efficacement au son du cran de sûreté d'un revolver que l'on enlève… Et cela fut, une fois de plus, très efficace. Il fini de signer toute la paperasse en dix minutes.

- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez.

L'homme soupira.

- Hawkeye, je vais faire un tour en ville. Ça m'a épuisé.

- Mais bien sûr. N'oubliez pas les fleurs, colonel.

- Non. Je n'oublierai pas.

Riza Hawkeye regarda par la fenêtre son colonel acheter des fleurs et se diriger vers le cimetière. Elle soupira et prit sa veste avant de passer chez le fleuriste.

C'était l'anniversaire de mort de Maes Hughes et plusieurs militaires se retrouvèrent devant la tombe de leur ancien camarade.

Et il y avait aussi Gracia et Elysia.

---

Roy Mustang jeta sa veste sur le portemanteau et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

Un éclair tomba. Un orage d'été.

Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il les cligna plusieurs fois. Il devait rêver. Ce devait être une hallucination, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas…

- Hé, Roy ! Pas content de me revoir ?

- M… Maes ?

L'homme qui faisait face au colonel se retourna.

- Qui ?

- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible, tu… tu es mort !

- Oui, et alors ?

Roy se passa la main sur le visage. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible…

- Tu les mets où, les bouteilles ? J'ai soif…

L'instant d'après, l'Alchimiste de Flamme buvait un verre d'alcool en compagnie d'un homme censé être mort, qui lui buvait tout le contenu de la bouteille.

- Maes… C'est vraiment toi ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qui est Maes ?

Le colonel se leva et sortit une vielle photo d'un tiroir. Il y avait deux militaires côte à côte, l'un riant, l'autre essayant d'adopter un air sérieux.

- Eh, c'est toi et moi, non ?

- Oui. Et toi, tu es Maes Hughes.

Roy montra son vieil ami du doigt et l'autre éclata de rire avant de dire, d'une voix que l'alchimiste ne lui avait jamais devinée :

- Non. Moi je m'appelle Greed. Passe-moi une autre bouteille. J'ai soif.

Et c'est lorsque « Maes » tendit la main vers le colonel, attendant une bouteille, que l'humain comprit. Il avait face à lui un homonculus. Ce n'était pas Maes.

Mais ça y ressemblai beaucoup.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 dans pas longtemps :)_


	2. Pas lui, non

_Merci pour les reviews ! (je n'en attendais pas autant, voir pas du tout pour un si petit chapitre Oô)_

* * *

En fait, cet homonculus ressemblait aussi un peu psychiquement à Maes. Et peut-être même était-ce lui, avec un péché le dominant.

Roy baissa les yeux vers l'ouroboros. Non. Il avait voulu y croire, mais non. Ce n'était pas Maes. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Tu es déjà passé voir Gracia et Elysia ?

- Qui ?

L'alchimiste en resta pétrifié.

- Gracia… Elysia… Tu ne te souviens pas d'elles ?

- Mais c'est qui, merde ?

- Mais… ta femme… ta fille…

Maes – ou plutôt Greed – fouilla ses souvenirs, à la recherche d'une femme appelée Gracia et d'un fille appelée Elysia. Les seules choses qui lui parvinrent étaient des éclairs et mémoire.

_« Maman ! Maman, Papa est rentré ! »_

_« Soit prudent, Maes… »_

_« Désolé, mais j'ai une femme et une fille qui m'attendent à la maison, je ne peux pas mourir aujourd'hui…_

_- Votre femme est là, Monsieur Hughes. Dites-lui adieu. »_

Un coup de feu raisonna dans sa tête et il lâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait, portant ses mains à ses oreilles et hurla.

- NON !

Il tomba à genoux. Il tremblait de tous son corps.

- Maes ? Maes !

L'homonculus, trempé de sueur, leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis Greed. Maes n'existe plus. Il a été **assassiné**. ET LA DERNIERE CHOSE QU'IL A VUE, C'ETAIT GRACIA !

Greed se leva et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte. Roy tomba à genoux.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible…à moins que…

Si. C'était ça. C'était un homonculus, qui avait tué Maes.

Roy sanglota sur le bras de son fauteuil.

---

Greed avait courut sans trop savoir où il allait. Et là, devant cette cabine téléphonique, il comprit enfin. Toute la mémoire de Maes Hughes lui rentra dans la tête. Il se recroquevilla dans la cabine et enfuit son visage dans ses bras.

Il ne savait même plus où était le chemin de sa maison.

-----

_Ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Ils nous manipulent depuis le début… Depuis Ishbal…  
Je me lève et cours. Il faut que j'avertisse le généralissime.  
IL Y A DES HOMONCULUS DANS L'ARMEE !_

_Une rencontre avec des homonculus ce n'est franchement pas amusant ! Rah, putain… mon épaule…  
Et la femme qui me suit n'est pas Maria Ross. Sûrement un de ces homonculus.  
Allez, Roy, décroche ! Purée mais c'est pas possible ! Merde !_

_Je décide de tuer cette femme. Cet imposteur. Et je me retourne._

_« Désolé, mais j'ai une femme et une fille qui m'attendent à la maison, je ne peux pas mourir aujourd'hui…_

_- Votre femme est là, Monsieur Hughes. Dites-lui adieu. »_

_Je fais volte-face. Non ! Ce… ce n'est pas possible ! GRACIA !_

_C'est toi. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Je ne peux pas me défendre. Je ne veux pas. C'est plus fort que moi._

_Tu tires…  
Je tombe.  
Je meurs._

_Et là, dans cet endroit noir, je **veux** revenir. Je **veux** vous revoir, toi et Elysia. Et je **veux** comprendre. Savoir qui m'a réellement tué._

_JE **VEUX **JUSTICE ET APRES, SEULEMENT APRES, JE M'ACCORDERAI CE QUE JE **VEUX** !_

-----

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'était pas Maes. Mais c'était comme si.

L'aube pointait. Et Greed se leva. Il n'allait pas encore rentrer. Mais il avait quelqu'un à voir.

---

Roy ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le salon, en compagnie d'une bouteille vide et d'éclats de verre. Avait-il encore bu ? Ou…

On frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et faillit avoir une attaque. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Maes était là.

- Maes…

- Non. Je suis Greed.

Roy soupira et baissa la tête.

- Oui. Tu es Greed.

- Où est Edward, en ce moment ?

- Il… Quoi ?

L'alchimiste, interloqué, regardait l'homonculus.

- Rassure-moi Roy : est-il encore en vie ?

- …Oui.

- Où est-il ?

- Que comptes-tu lui faire ?

Greed foudroya Roy du regard.

- Où est-il, répéta-t-il, séparant chaque syllabe.

- Partit pour Lior. Je le rejoins demain, avec tous les autres militaires. Pourquoi ?

Greed ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

- POURQUOI, MAES ?

L'homonculus se retourna.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas Maes.

Et il partit en courant.

---

Trois jours étaient passés, depuis. Et Roy n'avait parlé à personne de Maes-Greed.

Et maintenant, l'alchimiste de flamme avait peur. Oui. Il avait peur…

Il y avait un nouvel homonculus qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un militaire assassiné un an de cela et il y avait aussi l'Ecarlate, que tous croyaient mort. Aujourd'hui, l'alchimiste fou s'en était prit à Alphonse et lorsqu'il était arrivé, Kimblee était en sang. Ça, c'était plutôt rassurant. Mais le moins rassurant dans tout cela était le fait qu'il avait voulu s'en prendre à l'un des frères Elric, et pour une motivation inconnue… En fait, toutes les motivations de l'Ecarlates étaient inconnues ou incompréhensibles.

Alors qu'il ressassait toutes ses pensées, quelqu'un le tira en arrière, derrière un pilier, et le bâillonna d'une main. Et sur le dos de cette main, le colonel de feu aperçu un symbole rouge.

- Ne crie pas, ne tente rien et n'essaie surtout pas de me suivre après, Roy. Le môme est dans la cité de Lior ?

L'alchimiste acquiesça. La seconde suivante, il était libre. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir où pouvait bien se trouver Mae…Greed, il ne vit rien qu'un couloir vide.

---

Et pourtant, il n'était pas allé voir le gamin, non. Parce que Greed avait eu comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment en voyant les autres homonculus.

Et puis, il voulait venir ici. Mais pour une seule personne. Pas question de se montrer. Et il savait que cette personne serait seule à cette heure-ci.

Il frappa à la porte.

Et une petite fille vint lui ouvrir. En le voyant, un sourire naquit sur son image. Greed mit un doigt devant ses lèvres, faisant signe de se taire. Puis, il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et ferma la porte.

- Papa, tu m'as manqué !

La petite pleurait sur son épaule. Il avait envie de pleurer, lui aussi. Mais un homonculus ne pleure pas. Il ne peut pas.

Greed hésita longtemps avant de répondre à la fillette.

- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Mais je vais repartir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je reviendrai bientôt, promis… Ne dis rien à maman.

Elysia se retrouva bientôt toute seule dans la pièce.

Greed courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Il n'aurait pas dû y aller, non. Parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Mais pourquoi était-il donc allé voir cette fille, merde ? Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle avait été la fille de Maes ?

Peut-être…

Peu importe.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il aille trouver ce gosse… et faire en sorte de le trouver sans tomber sur les autres homonculus… Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'eux.

* * *

_A suivre, ahahah !_

_j'accumule les fics à suite, c'est pas possible x3_

_Mais bon, celle-là sera assez courte... du moins, je l'espère ! xD_


End file.
